Barrière
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Gaara dessine une ligne dans le sable, en faisant un cercle autour de lui. Plus personne ne peut le déranger à présent...(enfance Gaara/Sakura) Traduction
_Voici un petit texte que j'ai trouvé mignon et j'ai toujours adoré Gaara quand il était enfant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et le texte que j'ai traduit est de Nyanooman._

 _Merci également à Kuro no Kage pour la relecture;)_

* * *

« Personne ne peut s'approcher de moi, maintenant »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges dessine un cercle autour de lui-même sur le sable, éloignant toute autre personne de sa vie.

« Personne ne m'approchera, de toute façon... »

Il termine de dessiner son cercle, et s'assoie.

« C'est mon territoire, et personne ne peut venir à l'intérieur »

 **Barrière**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Les gens autour de lui avaient déjà manqué de respect au petit Gaara, âgé de cinq ans. Non seulement les habitants du village, mais sa famille aussi. Son père avait littéralement tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprises, mais le démon à l'intérieur du garçon le protégeait, tout en le privant de sa liberté. « Pourquoi dois-je avoir ce...démon à l'intérieur de moi de toute façon ? » Gaara leva ses petites mains près de son visage, et gronda pour lui-même. « Je déteste ça, et je me déteste. Je déteste ma vie » Il aurait voulu se frapper, mais le sable s'interposa, bloquant son poing. Gaara sortit un couteau qu'il avait volé dans le tiroir de son père.

« Je voudrais...Je pourrais mourir ici, ici et maintenant... »

 _Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas._

Une voix intérieure lui parla. Elle le faisait toujours au cours de la journée. Gaara essaya de l'ignorer au début, mais la voix n'abandonnerait pas, ni le laisserait. On ne lui échappait pas comme ça.

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est mon corps, c'est ma vie »

 _Mais c'est aussi ma vie. Si je te laisse te tuer, alors que deviendrais-je ? »_

« Mais...je ne veux pas vivre, je ne suis qu'un enfant et je souffre déjà... »

 _Je veux vivre, cependant. Donc, je ne te laisserais pas mettre fin à ta vie._

« Je suis Gaara ! Je peux faire ce que je veux ! »

 _Et je suis Shukaku, et je peux faire aussi ce qu'il me plaît._

« NON ! Vas-t-en ! Il n'y a que moi ! »

 _J'aimerais pouvoir dire ça._

 _«_ Je suis Gaara ! »

 _Alors tu l'es._

« Gaara ! Gaara ! SABAKU NO GAARA ! »

« Je sais »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges leva la tête pour voir une fille. Elle avait des cheveux rose pastel et portait une robe courte bleu-noir qui allait jusqu'à ses genoux. « Quoi ? » s'exclama Gaara, tellement surpris que cet enfant soit encore près de lui.

« Je sais qui tu es ! » lui sourit-elle. Quelque chose que Gaara n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant.

« Tu-tu me connais... ? _Elle est vraiment sérieuse ?_ songeait-il. Normalement, un enfant ou un adulte garderait ses distances avec lui. Si quelqu'un ne le connaissait pas, alors une autre personne l'avertissait et ils rejoignaient le reste de la foule.

« Eh eh, je peux venir ? » La petite fille avança pour se rapprocher de Gaara.

« N-non ! Attends ! Tu ne peux pas venir ! » l'avertit Gaara, en levant les mains pour empêcher la petite fille de franchir la barrière. Elle le regarda bizarrement. « T-tu ne peux pas venir dans le cercle. Ce-c'est mon territoire, et tu ne peux pas rentrer ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » La fillette aux cheveux roses était déjà à l'intérieur de son cercle, et Gaara sentit de la sueur couler sur son front.

« N-non, Je-je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Ce serait long à raconter, il ne faut pas que tu viennes... » Gaara était complètement chamboulé par l'invitation soudaine de la petite fille. Il trouva tout à coup que le sable était beaucoup plus réconfortant à regarder. « Je-Je ne sais pas comment faire face à ça...Ce-c'est pour ça que j'ai fait cette barrière...pour protéger tout le monde, pour me protéger...mais si tu rentres, ce cercle n'aura plus de signification »

« Eh bien tout d'abord » La petite fille montra la ligne que Gaara avait fait quelques instants plus tôt. « Tu peux facilement effacer cette ligne » Elle se mit à remuer le sable afin de faire disparaître la ligne.

« AH ! Non ! Ne fait pas ça ! » Gaara essaya de son mieux pour arrêter la petite fille, mais elle continua à effacer la ligne autour d'eux.

« Ouf » La fillette essuya le sable de sa robe.

« _Elle l'a détruit »_

Gaara sentit jaillir une colère brutale à travers lui. Il restait là, attendant inconsciemment que Shukaku ne sorte. La fillette le regarda par-dessus son épaule, elle ignorait totalement ce qui était en train de se passer, « Quel est le problème ? »

 _Tue-la._

« N-non...Non... »

 _Tue-la. Elle a détruit ton territoire. Maintenant, tu dois la détruire._

 _«_ Non...je ne veux pas... »

 _Alors je le ferais._

 _«_ Non ! C'est ma vie, et je la contrôlerai ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

« Je sais »

Le garçon sentit une étreinte chaleureuse l'envelopper c'était la fillette, elle le serrait contre elle. Gaara se mit à retrouver ses esprits progressivement, un peu surpris.

 _Tue-la._

La voix errait encore dans son esprit, mais il la mit de côté, reportant son attention sur l'autre enfant. On ne l'avait jamais embrassé auparavant. En fait, il ignorait même que ce geste existait. « Que-qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? » demanda-t-il, rougissant légèrement.

« Ahaha, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? C'est ce que ma maman me fait quand je suis triste. On appelle ça un câlin ! » Un câlin ? Il avait appris un nouveau mot aujourd'hui, et nota mentalement la définition pour lui-même. Câlin : lorsque quelqu'un est triste, il peut recevoir une étreinte affectueuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

La petite fille s'écarta de lui et lui adressa un sourire lumineux. « Alors, tu veux qu'on soit amis ? » questionna-t-elle.

Gaara en resta bouche bée, un peu choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. « A...ami... ? » Il savait ce qu'était un « ami », il entendait souvent son frère et sa sœur en parler. Un ami : une personne qui noue une relation étroite et affectueuse avec quelqu'un d'autre et lui accordant sa confiance. Gaara inspira profondément, se gorgeant de cette sensation nouvelle. Le garçon sourit en retour, « Bien sûr »

La petite fille aux cheveux roses se mit à rire, levant la main. « D'accord, mon nom est Sakura ! »

Gaara, ignorant que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues, lui offrit sa main et son identité. « Mon nom...est Gaara »


End file.
